Missing
by LucyLoo32
Summary: Violet has gone missing and others are too. It is up to Klaus, Duncan and their crush, Rose, to find them. Quiglet and relationship with my OC
1. Terrible News

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so if it is bad that's why. BTW Rose and Ben are my OC and they are siblings.**

 **Pairings: Love Triangle:**

 **Violet+Quigley Rose+Klaus+Duncan**

 **Ben+Isadora**

Missing-Chapter One-Bad News

"We're home!" Rose called opening the door and removing her shoes. Duncan followed suit.

They had been working hard at the newspaper company "Various Facts Daily". Rose an investigative journalist and Duncan a writer.

"Woah, no need to shout Ro" Duncan said sarcastically.

Duncan has had a crush on Rose since Quigley and Violet started dating;

He had a crush on Violet before.

"Hey is, come here"! Duncan shouted.

"Who's shouting now?" Rose laughed.

"What do you want Dunc-Ahh!" Isadora yelled as she tripped over the third-to-last step and tumbled to the bottom.

"I was just wondering where Violet was" Duncan remarked.

"I haven't seen or heard from her her since she left this morning" She said.

Klaus Baudelaire came down the stairs, hugged Rose (he had a crush on her too) and said that it was odd that Violet hadn't called while putting his arm around Rose.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and Klaus opened it. A police officer stood awkwardly.

"Does Violet Baudelaire live here?" she asked shyly.

"Yes." Answered everyone, including Sunny who recently came downstairs.

"Is she in?"

"No."

"Oh, I have some terrible news." The policewoman's voice trailed off.

 **End** ** _of_** _Chapter_ 1

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Extra Terrible News

**Hello! Welcome back, hope you are enjoying**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own. Asoue (I wish)**

 **Missing Chapter 2-Deppression**

 **Rose POV**

As the police woman told us the awful news it was as it all the happiness that had been collected over the years we had lived together, had been taken. Sunny had started sobbing uncontrollably so me and Isadora huddled around her[c1] , the boys were frozen in-place, all three of them had cared for her immensely. I was the first to find my voice.

"What do you mean missing?" I spoke so she could just hear.

"Violet Baudelaire left her work place with a co-worker and got into his car." She said, "Then after watching road camera footage found they drove all through the city before going past the town border."

"So she could be could still be safe?" Duncan enquired.

"This was 5 hours ago"

"What!?"Klaus angrily spoke.

"I'm sorry sir?" the police woman asked.

"You could have told us 4 hours ago!" he yelled.

"Klaus, calm down. Me and Isadora said softly but clearly.

Klaus stepped forward as if to attack the police officer who stepped back warily. Worried, I stepped in front of him.

"KLAUS, calm down. I half yelled.

"Get out of my way, Rose." He slightly snarled.

Almost wanting to give up, I resorted to my emergency weapon. A kiss. My lips crushed into his, and at first, he tried to push me away by my shoulders but after he found that he couldn't he wrapped his arm around my kneck and continued the kiss.

I pulled away, ignoring Ben and Duncan's disgusted faces, "My brother was missing for 5 years and he came back, Violet will." I softly said.

"Yeah, he said. He turned to the police woman."I'm sorry"

"It is alright, this type of news angers some people, but I have to inform you why it took us a few hours to notify you," she took a deep breath, "someone alerted us saying Violet left work with a mysterious new worker and that she heard a scream from their car when they headed towards the edge of town and we investigated, and found, near a bar near the edge of town, a pool of blood with Violet's hair stuck to it."

Isadora covered Sunny's ears so she couldn't hear. "They went to a bar?" she asked.

"Yes, and apparently, your friend got very drunk. She got and drank 12 drinks."

Sunny broke down crying again.

"I think I should leave now" she said before opening the door and leaving.

 **Well Goodbye!**

* * *

[c1]


	3. OC's Backstory

**Mini-Chapter**

 **Hey there! So I haven't written or posted at all for sooooo long! Sorry about that. Anyway I am not doing a chapter today (sorry) I am doing a backstory thing for my OC Rose. The next one will be an actual chapter. I promise. So anyway let's get on with it.**

 **Rose's Story**

Rose was a sweet child…well until her mother, Esme Squalor, killed her father to get his money and then fled. Her twin brother Ben went missing and she was now homeless. Wandering the streets in rags, sleeping in bushes and stealing food.

One day, a woman in a taxi pulled up and introduced herself as Kit Snicket. Rose knew that she shouldn't get into cars with strangers but the woman's warm smile and more importantly the taxis warm heating with water and food in the glove box, she got inside. Instantly warming up as the woman gave her water and snacks. Kit told her everything, about an organization called V.F.D, about her mother, her father and the fires starting everywhere.

After training at one of the V.F.D training schools, she was assigned to take care of the Baudelaires when they were orphaned and kept an eye on them by becoming a cleaner for Count Olaf, an apprentice for Dr Montgomery, she couldn't get close to Josephine Anwhistle but always kept an eye on them when they went into the small town. She got a job at the lumber mill and even though she was only supposed to do reconnaissance, she got close to the Baudelaires and became good friends with them. One in particular, Klaus Badelaire. The glanced each other from time to time, blushing and smiling and Klaus had his first kiss with her and then later on after Fiona kissed him on the cheek, she blew up with rage for Fionas "betrayal" and her kissing Klaus despite knowing she liked him.

Anyway, after the baudelairs unfortunate events ended, they settled down in a mansion with the quaqmires and her re-united with her brother after 5 years.

 **So that took a while. Anyway I will post a new chapter soon. Please review. Thank You! Love you all! Goodbyeee!**


	4. The Pain

**Hey there! Sorry about the kinda crap backstory chapter last time but today we are back to normal. Whooop! Okay let's do it!**

 **Chapter 3-The Pain**

 **Isadora's POV**

After the police officer left, Klaus slowly walked upstairs, his head bent, tears trickling down his cheek. I wanted to go after him but forced myself to leave him alone-he needed time. Our house felt darker without Violet, quieter without her voice or her smile or the various inventions she would  
let us test out. I went to go sit with Rose and Sunny who was crying in her arms.

"Shh, it's ok," she said. "she will come back."

I sigh putting my head in my hands, a small tear trickling down my cheek. Why did it have to be Violet?

 **Quigley's POV**

I lay on mine and Violet's bed looking at the empty space next to me, silently crying. I hugged the pillow, wishing it was her. ***knock knock knock*** "What?" I asked.

All of a sudden, Violet walked into the room. "Violet?" I said. I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, tears completely pouring down my cheek.

"Quigley!" Rose slightly raised her voice, concerned.

"Huh? I asked

"Would you like some soup?" she whispered, holding out the bowl of tomato soup.

"Yeah sure, I-thanks." I say smiling a bit.

"Well…see you later." she says leaving and closing the door behind her. I walk over to Violet's invention desk.

She always kept her desk tidy and never made too much noise, pulling open the bottom draw I shuffle through the various items in there. A spare ribbon, a picture album with many pictures of all of us, a sketchbook of all her inventions and the pear necklace I bought for her on our wedding anniversary (they are married). At the very bottom there is a loose bit of wood.

"Huh what's this?" I say to myself, confused. Pulling the panel up, I stop, my breath hinges and tears seep out of my eye.

A small pregnancy test with two pink lines is in the little compartment, I pick it up and fall to my knees. Why didn't she tell me?

After thinking about it, I got up went downstairs and got my coat and shoes on I look around at the people I consider my family. Isadora notices me about to leave an gets up.

"Quigley, where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Violet." I say before leaving while Isadora stood there speechless.

 **So was it good. I like how Quigley just leaves dramatically, I can imagine him walking out in slow-motion**. **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
